Little Notes and Doodles
by CommanderRaccoonEyes
Summary: Before you meet your soulmate, whatever gets written on their soulmates skin isn't fully visible and usually comes out smudged or very low quality as if the signal isn't strong enough yet. Once they meet their soulmate the writing, doodles, tattoos become more visible for said soulmate. A clearer picture.
Before you meet your soulmate, whatever gets written on their soulmates skin isn't fully visible and usually comes out smudged or very low quality as if the signal isn't strong enough yet. Once they meet their soulmate the writing, doodles, tattoos become more visible for said soulmate. A clearer picture.

When Clarke was six her parents had told her about soulmates and how they could see what they wrote on their skin. She remembers most of that conversation, even to this day, before running to her room and getting her markers and pens out.

As quickly as her little 6 year old self could. Clarke made her arm colorful as possible with rainbows, flowers, and whatever her 6 year old mind could think of. Of course her parents did lightly scold her because not everyone likes their skin being written on. Also they hadn't fully explained to her that her soulmate couldn't fully see what she had made only parts or glimpses of it.

So dejectedly when she started to wash it off she noticed her arm erupting in color as if mimicking what she had made. Her parents noticed, thinking she hadn't washed it off started to get after her until she told them it was her soulmate. Clarke even demonstrated it when she drew on her arm again and washed it off only to have it colorfully marked again.

Abby rolled her eyes and smiled while Jake grinned and saw that her daughter was paired with someone equally as imaginative as her.

There were times when Clarke was growing up she would see lists on her palms or what appeared to be notes. They mostly looked smudged or many words were missing making it look very incomprehensible.

Clarke also saw how her soulmate wasn't much of a doodle person. Clarke guessed it might also be because Clarke had gotten into the habit of doing all the doodling for them since that day when they were 6. She also knew to avoid the left palm and part of the forearm because that's where her soulmate usually wrote her notes and lists on. Or usually a smiley face heart eyes, a pretty, or a nice would appear on her left palm. Letting her know her soulmate enjoyed her doodles

Wells would always smile whenever he saw Clarke doodling her arm and jokingly told her that she would wind up giving her and her soulmate ink poisoning even if everyone knew that wasn't even true.

Clarke would scoff and just shove him and return to doodling intricate designs and hoped most of it would come out.

Very few people really had fun with this soulmate thing, others were plain boring and avoided it. Her other friend Octavia wasn't one of those people. Octavia very rarely also wrote on her arm. Mostly because her soulmate also doodled a lot on their arm and it would show up on Octavia's skin. Clarke would note how some of the art came through and looked like watercolors and other times it would look abstract as fuck. But it also depended on how close you were getting in meeting your soulmate so the clearer the pictures the closer you were. Which Octavia did when she went to one of Clarke's art showing and met Lincoln when they were still in high school.

Clarke remembers when she was 17, her soulmate once wrote 'C n ta to on my s in?' Clarke had giggled and replied a yes several times in case the first one came out like a blur or blob. She also had known that her soulmate must have written it several times, because there were moments it had looked blurry or smudged and sometimes even choppy.

She didn't realize her soulmate had gotten her tattoo, until one day she went swimming and her friends saw her back. She had heard several gasps and she quickly looked to see what everyone was looking at when she saw all eyes on her.

"Oh my god Clarke! You have a tattoo?" Raven practically yells in her ear and she looks at her like she is crazy when she remembers she didn't but her soulmate did.

"No. I didn't get a ta-" She gets cut off by Raven.

"Bullshit Griffin. It's right there clear as day. Now fess up when you got it, and why you didn't invite us to get it with you. By the looks of it it looks like you got it awhile ago and not recently." Raven crossed her arms looking at her expectantly alongside with everyone else as to why they weren't invited.

"Well as I was about to say before a certain someone." She glares at Raven. "Interrupted me. I was going to say my soulmate did."

"Ohhh. Well no wonder it looks like shit." Jasper says somewhere in the background before Clarke hears a yelp. Which was most likely Octavia smacking him for saying that. Clarke rolls her eyes and ignores Jasper practically whining at Octavia why she did that for, if he was just being honest. Nearly everyone else started getting back to swimming. Clarke, Raven and Octavia stayed behind seeing how the topic wasn't over with the three.

"What does it look like?" Clarke ask the other two girls who were setting their towels down on the chairs.

" Well most of it's smudge and does look like shit. OW. The fuck Octavia stop hitting people." Octavia threatens to smack her again and raises her eyebrow and hand when she sees Raven open her mouth.

"Ignore tweedle dee over here."

"Hey I find offense to that seeing how for sure that's tweedle dum ove-" Raven sees both Clarke and Octavia giving her the really you want to do this now look and promptly shuts up and mutters to herself and starts putting on sunblock.

Octavia goes to tell her how the tattoo reaches nearly to her ass and Raven starts to get cheeky and gets smacked again by both Clarke and Octavia. Before they get back to their pool party for their last year before most of them left to different colleges.

It was later when Clarke was close to 21 when she started to notice how much clearer the notes and list of things from her soulmate started to get. Till one day she noticed what her soulmate wrote. She quickly took a picture of it and sent to all her friends to see if they were seeing the same thing she was. It was an address to a nearby coffee shop called Polaris apparently.

Bellamy was practically yelling through the phone when he called Clarke to go and see if her soulmate was there. Raven had told her to wait for her and Octavia to go with Clarke just in case. But Clarke was hesitant even though her friends told her that just because it also said meet Anya today at :4 pm didn't mean it could be the soulmates girlfriend.

It could mean it's her friend, family member, a person for school or something, but Clarke wouldn't know unless she went to see.

Which is what motivated her. That and Raven had devised a, as Raven put it, dastardly plan. Where she made Octavia snatch Clarke's key, not before Raven and Octavia made Lincoln carry a fighting Clarke outside her house while the brains of the operation locked the door to make sure Clarke doesn't have a choice to ignore fate.

Clarke had huffed once she saw Octavia sprinting down the streets yelling, "You'll never catch me alive Griffin."

While a smiling Lincoln stared at his girlfriend run to help her friend and Raven yelling encouragement to not stop till she hit that coffee shop. Clarke looks at them and also smiles even if she is annoyed and is now forced to walk in sandals 4 blocks away from her home.

She is glad she wasn't dressed in her pj's still and she had just showered also. Although now she regrets it because of how hot the day is and she is already sweating. Why she wore a long sleeve and jeans who knows. Also that and because of her nerves in possibly meeting her soulmate today.

Clarke soon spots Octavia sitting in one of the seats inside Polaris when she gets there. She heads straight towards her feigning to be mad.

Octavia having known Clarke since Bellamy introduced them to one another in middle school knew when Clarke was actually mad.

"Here ya go princess." The younger Blake said with a full grin knowing Clarke wasn't going to kill her right on the spot and threw the keys at her.

"You owe me big time O."

"Yeah, yeah. " Octavia waved her hand around dismissing it. "Considered the debt paid by us getting your ass here. How bout that."

"Whatever." Clarke chuckled and sat opposite of Octavia and checked her watch and saw it was barely 11:24 am.

"Shit."

"Wait. What?" Octavia looked at Clarke concerned.

" We might be here all day." Octavia laughs.

"Oh we know. That's why Linc and Raven aren't here they are getting some stuff to keep us busy."

Clarke looks at Octavia confused and asks, "Won't the owner be mad though?"

"Oh my sweet salty child." Octavia pats Clarke's head which annoys the her and quickly stabs Octavia in the side with her finger.

"Quit it. And I'm older than you, you turd. But you haven't answered my question."

"Apparently the owner is Lincoln's uncle Gustus. Lincoln called and we let him know what was going on." Octavia was also smiling mischievously as if she knew something Clarke didn't.

Soon Raven came with Lincoln, who got the short end of the Raven Reyes stick of being graced the opportunity to carry everything. While her holy highness could talk and walk without breaking a sweat.

"Raven what have I told you of using my man as a mule donkey when you have arms and legs as well. Not only that but you're as fit as any of us even with your leg needing a brace." Octavia got up to help Lincoln who looked like he was about to trip from how much he had to carry.

"Well you see O. The brains of Operation Hooking it Up." She gestures to herself before pointing to Clarke when she sees her face at the codename. "Don't look at me like that Clarke we know you're going to bang your soulmate soon, not only that but will finally lose that single to taken card. Anyways my talents cannot be wasted at this moments in case our favorite princess needs a little help."

Nearly everyone slaps their hand to their face at Raven's usual antics.

They ask Lincoln's uncle if they could move two tables together so they could put the extra stuff they had like the board games, a laptop or two, some of Clarke's sketch books, etc.

An hour went by and nothing had happened during that time except Octavia and Raven nearly murdering each other during monopoly and poor Clarke and Lincoln holding the two friends apart.

Seeing how that turned out they decided no games for awhile and perhaps something else.

Clarke got her sketching pad to draw and soon wasn't paying attention to what was going on.

The door rang for the millionth time that day, so for Clarke she didn't bother to look up to see who came in. Even if she was supposed to be alert for her soulmate. She had forgotten due to getting distracted by her art and focusing hard on that.

What Clarke didn't know was that her three friend's somehow had figured out who her soulmate was. So when Octavia had seen who walked in due to Lincoln showing Octavia and Raven an old photo of his family members. Raven had devised her plan.

So when Octavia noticed Clarke's lack of attention Octavia looked at the two conspirators with matching grins knowing the plan was a full go for sure. They knew one thing for sure to let fate play out. But they knew sometimes fate needed some help. So they didn't oppose right now in giving their friend a nudge here and there.

Raven somehow had grabbed a marker from Clarke without her noticing it and uncaps it making a big line run down across Clarke's face.

"RAVEN THE FUCK YOU DO THAT FOR." Clarke yells at a cackling Raven and glares at Octavia and Lincoln who are laughing their asses off instead of getting after Raven.

Raven shrugs and blows Clarke a kiss before she stomps off to the restroom and cleans off the washable marker from her face.

What Clarke doesn't expect is to see two very intimidating beautiful girls sitting at their table talking with Lincoln and the others.

"Anya, Lexa this is Clarke. Clarke meet Anya and Lexa." Clarke stays staring at the green eyed girl in awe because of how beautiful she looked as Lincoln introduced them. She nearly missed the next few words that came out from whom Clarke got was Anya.

"So this is her Lincoln." Both girls look at her in confusion before realization hits Clarke.

"You knew. You three knew." She asks her friends, while Anya smirked at this, and poor Lexa was the only one left out. Clarke couldn't help but smile at how cute Lexa looked right now in her state of confusion.

"Well you have Lincoln to thank when he remembered his cousin Anya and Lexa were meeting up at their dad's shop." Octavia spoke up before sipping on her fifth tea she had gotten since they got there.

Lexa still not understanding spoke up. "Um… Am I missing something here?"

Which unfortunately for her prompted Raven and Anya as well in reaching for one of the markers and writing on Lexa before she saw the same ones appear on Clarke.

Clarke's smile transformed into a full grin when it dawned on Lexa what this mean.

"It's you."

"Yeah. It's me."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Ok so I might make another Lexa's pov idk yet. Also thank you Gaby for telling me to publish it! Hopefully y'all like it just like she did.


End file.
